


Central African Republic

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [33]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Central African Republic

**Bangui**

After their successes in Cameroon, Ray and Tomás moved from the most advanced country in central Africa to the least developed, with over half the population living in poverty. They hadn’t lined up any volunteering projects for this leg of their trip but were hoping to be able to do some good. Tomás had suggested that they start in the capital, Bangui before deciding where to go before heading to Chad in a couple of days time.

Ray had been nervous about visiting the Central African Republic because of all the horror stories of violent crime and armed robberies against civilians, even homicide but Tomás had assured him that the capital was much more stable and they were only there for one night, before embarking on their 700 mile trip!

The pair decided to visit Cathédrale Notre-Dame first and Ray relied upon his travelling buddy heavily for his fluent French and it had certainly made things much easier and Ray felt much safer knowing he was with someone who could communicate properly! His online Portuguese course through Elmdale college had only covered the absolute basics…

“Quel endroit incroyable... Que diriez-vous d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger au marché?”

“English s'il vous plaît?” Ray said, hoping he was correct. Tomás laughed and apologised, forgetting to switch back to English.

“I was just saying how incredible the cathedral was and suggested we go and get some lunch at the market?” Ray nodded and was pleased to have picked up on some odd words, well marché at least!

They walked through the town and noted how the architecture changed from traditional to much more modern as they approached neared their hotel. They decided to carry straight on to the market as the desire for food far outweighed any thoughts of freshening up.


End file.
